


The Misadventures of Carrie Allen in Blind Dating

by ZpanSven



Series: Carrie Allen is the Flash [9]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blind Date, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Carrie Allen's various Blind Dates. Readers are welcome to submit ideas for actual Blind Dates or just interesting men for Carrie to interact with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dick Grayson, pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> First date: Officer Richard Grayson, from Bludhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Carrie's little pink dress, here's a link :) http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/post/121639255340/zpansven-fandom-the-flash-illustration-of

Carrie had to admit, she was beyond nervous for her upcoming date with the stranger from Bludhaven.

Unlike meeting Hunter at Trivia Night, with Eddie and Iris and Felicity there and the casual atmosphere...this was different. 

It turned out, this wasn't a double date.

It was just going to be her....and him. At a nice restaurant.

This was a nightmare!

She didn't even know his name, the reservations were under 'West'! Iris was trying to keep the mystery going all the longer.

Iris, who was smiling at her with a cat that ate the canary grin.

“You are terrible for enjoying my suffering,” she growled.

“I am indeed,” that grin should not be able to get wider; it did.

As Carrie went for her shower, Iris pulled out the pretty pale pink dress that Carrie had worn almost a month ago at the party for Stagg Industries. It had already been proven she could run in it so even though she'd be 'off-duty' if she needed to use her abilities she could.

Iris made a mental note to keep that in mind when they went on their next girls' day – she seriously needed more skirts and dresses then what she had.

\-----

She felt awkward and out of place as she stood before the hostess. This place was nice. Expensive looking. How had they seriously gotten reservations here?! “Um. I'm here for a party of two, under the name of West?”

“Hi there!” The voice was not the hostess. Definitely not. It was deep and smooth like velvet.

She whirled to find herself looking at a man who had been sitting, waiting for the rest of his party. He stood up and she actually had to look up. That was a nice difference. And then he stepped into the light and she felt a blush burn its way up from her belly all the way to her hairline.

Holy hell he was....oh wow. She put him right up there with Hunter Zolomon levels of attractive.

Maybe even hotter. 

And she didn't think that was possible. 

His shoulders were broad but tapered into a lean, athletic body that his – tailored? - dark blue suit clung to in all the nicest ways. And he had the bluest, kindest eyes, full of humor and she was almost jealous of how thick and long his eyelashes were.

And his mouth...

Oh boy.

“I've been waiting for you.” he said, reaching a hand out.

She placed her hand in his, squeaking stupidly. No way. This beautiful sexy man had been waiting--- “F-for me?” Her eyes were wide in dismay. “I'm not that late am I, I mean--”

“Its only been a few minutes, you're on time. I was just early,” he reassure her with a friendly smile.

“I'm Dick Grayson, Eddie's friend. You must be Iris's.”

“I-I am! I'm Carrie Allen...” she stammered as he bowed over her hand. He didn't kiss it, but that probably would have made her faint – she was already feeling lightheaded.

She was going to murder Iris. And Eddie.

And then he tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and she was aware that the Hostess was waiting to lead them to their table.

After dinner.

She'd kill them after dinner.

\-------

He was used to being set up on blind dates but this was the first time Eddie had ever done it. Then again, this was the first time Eddie had truly started to seriously date anyone. 

Bruce had trained him to arrive early, to observe his surroundings and the people there.

He'd only been waiting a few minutes when she walked in; she looked nervous, uncertain and he wondered if this was his date. She was tall for a woman, the top of her head would come level his lips.

She wore sensible white flats – plain and unadorned. Good for walking or even running in if she had to, he thought with a twinge of approval that sounded faintly like Bruce. 

Her legs were long and surprisingly well muscled. 

Runner's legs. 

And rear, from what he could tell with how the pale pink fabric of her short, sleeveless dress clung in very flattering ways to her hips and the swell of her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were well toned...but not probably from her work in the forensics lab. She exercised, from Eddie told him – preferred to walk and take public transport for where she needed to go.

From what he could see of her hair, it was a dark blonde – short and swept back. Professional and easy to manage. Another twinge of approval for the young CSI and he hadn't even seen her face.

What if this wasn't her? He wondered right until she spoke, her voice soft and shy as she asked about the party of two under the name of West.

He smiled. “Hi there.”

She spun around, the hem of the short dress swirling high on those toned thighs.

Oh. 

She was a pretty one, he thought as he stood. Wide, soft round blue eyes with thick, long eyelashes and a pretty lush pink mouth... Her make up was subtle, which was very nice. It accented her heart shaped face very nicely.

At least Eddie hadn't been exaggerating. Which was good, he decided as he stepped forward.

Oh...look at that blush.

“I've been waiting for you.” he said, reaching a hand out.

Her hand was trembling as she placed it in his; he wondered if she was aware of that? Probably not.

And then she made the most adorable squeak. “F-for me?” Her eyes went wide, as though dismayed. “I'm not that late am I, I mean--”

“Its only been a few minutes, you're on time. I was just early,” he reassure her with a friendly smile. Oh she was easy to read, open and genuine. That was...nice. Very nice. More often than not, his dates knew who he was and had dollar signs in their eyes.

She only had awe and surprise in hers, but certainly no recognition.

“I'm Dick Grayson, Eddie's friend. You must be Iris's.” 

Still no recognition in her eyes at his name. Maybe she was one of the rare types that didn't read tabloids? That was...nice.

“I-I am! I'm Carrie Allen...” she stammered as he bowed over her hand. He thought about kissing her hand, but refrained; she looked overwhelmed by everything already.

He straightened, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm – manners, always remember the manners Bruce and Alfred had taught him. Dick glanced to the Hostess and gave her a charming smile, allowing her to lead them to their waiting table.


	2. Dick Grayson, pt 2

There were no prices on her menu, causing her to blink in confusion. Why were there no prices on her menu? She looked over the menu at her date and his eyes met her. He smiled at her and that blush she had thought she had under control? Flared right back up again.

That blush was charming, he thought to himself in amusement. Genuine. Unpracticed. 

He coaxed her into small talk, asking her about her work and he marveled at how she brightened, the blush dying down as she spoke about high velocity blood splatter and trace evidence and when she ventured into chemistry...

Oh she was a smart one. Then again to be the youngest CSI in the history of the entire CCPD she had to be...

Carrie realized she was babbling and trailed off, blushing terribly, hiding behind the menu. “...I'm sorry I babble and.....”

“Don't be sorry,” he reassured her, hooking a finger on the spine of her menu and gently tugging it down to meet her eyes. “You have a passion for you job that is rare to see. I like that.”

“I feel silly, hogging the conversation...tell me about yourself?” she offered bashfully and was confused by the way his head tilted and his lips quirking like that. What was so funny...?

“I'm guessing you don't read tabloids?”

“They're a waste of perfectly good paper,” she scrunched her nose at him and he laughed.

Oh she was adorable.

“I do like to read about unexplainable things though,” she admitted. “Its a hobby...I research Urban Legends, to see if there's any truth to them.”

“Like the streak thing from around here?” he asked. Bruce had been very interested in hearing about the mysterious Red Streak of Central City.

“The Flash,” she corrected. “Iris runs a blog about him...or her. She collects all the stories and complies them and write articles. They're really good!”

“I'll look them up,” he promised. Maybe that was the blog Bruce had noticed? Probably.

She was peering at him over her menu about to speak when the waiter returned for their orders. For a moment she panicked, uncertain of what to get before she took a quiet breath and closing her menu. She smiled shyly at Dick. “Your choice. I'll trust you to pick out something amazing.”

“You sure?” He smiled back at her and she nodded. “Alright then...”

For a moment, once the menus were gone, Carrie wondered what she could hide behind to keep from making an idiot out of herself in front of this gorgeous man. There wasn't anything. She would just have to be herself. 

Her terribly awkward, dorky self.

Licking her lower lip, she tried to pull on the bravery she had when she was the Flash. “You...still haven't told me about yourself...?”

Oh she was persistent. Then again she'd not be good at her job otherwise.

“When I was a kid, my family worked in a circus. We were acrobats – the Flying Graysons. However, my parents died still very young,” he said and watched her straighten, her eyes wide and darkened. “I was lucky though, I got adopted by a really great guy who had gone through a similar loss at a similar age. He took me in and raised me, helped me get through my loss the best he could and well...I wanted to help other people so I became a police officer.”

“You punch Eddie. I'll smack Iris,” she blurted out and he arched his eyebrows, causing her to blush hotly. “...my mother was murdered when I was a little girl. My father was convicted of it and jailed but he didn't do it. I saw the real killer but they thought I was covering for him. I was adopted by Iris's father, a police detective named Joe West. I...wanted to help prove my father's innocence and help put away those who were truly guilty so I got a scholarship and went into forensic sciences...”

He shook his head. “Wow. Yeah. I'll definitely punch Eddie next time I see him.”

She had suffered like he had...it certainly gave them common ground. It did seem to relax her a bit now that they had that in the open...


	3. Dick Grayson, pt 3

“---and his eyebrows didn't grow back for a week. After that, Bruce refused to help me with any of my science projects.”

Her laughter was...nice. Full of life and light – her head would fall back with her laughter. It was pure. She was...pure. Was light. He admired that – he had struggled to keep his light in the darkness that was Gotham and Batman. 

Carrie smiled at him while picking up her wine glass. “Well, at least he didn't get only one eyebrow and part of his beard seared off like Joe did.”

He almost choked on his own wine. “Ohho?”

“He tried to teach Iris and me how to cook stirfry. It didn't go well,” she giggled. “He had to shave everything and we felt bad and...tried to draw his eyebrows back on with markers. He didn't notice the next morning until he got to work.”

It was hard not to howl with laughter; he'd met Iris's father and was now picturing him like that. Oh God, he'd never be able to look at the man without cracking up now.

He almost didn't notice when the waiter cleared away the remains of their salad course and his eyes lifted to the dance floor; he'd noticed she had glanced that way a few times and they had a little while until the entree...

“Would you like to dance?”

She blushed. “I would but we probably shouldn't, I'd step all over your feet...”

“I'm willing to risk it.”

He stood, moving around to pull her chair out and offering her his hand. His smile was so charming... Oh why not? She placed her hand in his and stood, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

She was like a hummingbird as they reached the floor, all nervous and practically vibrating under his hand. She did step on his feet a couple times, like she had warned until he pulled her a little closer – causing her to blush while making that adorable squeak again – and made sure his hand was firm, but gentle at the small of her back and her hands were on his shoulders.

“Its alright. Just follow my lead...”

She didn't step on his feet after that, falling into rhythm with him as they moved around the dance floor. Honestly, Carrie couldn't even hear the music with how her heart was racing, she just followed his movements.

Time seemed slow, but not like when she was the Flash, zipping about.

It was nice.

This was nice.

She never liked dancing before but right now she almost felt like she was floating, only held to earth by his hands, strong and warm through the thin silk over her back. Whatever cologne or aftershave he wore, she didn't recognize. Of course, it wasn't like she had a lot of experience being this close to a man...

This close to him, he could smell her and she smelled very nice. Like flowers and sunshine. If it was a perfume, he didn't recognize it. The silk and lace of her dress rasped faintly against the material of his suit as she swayed in his arms as they danced.

It was a pity she lived so far away in Central City....

It was a shame he lived in Bludhaven...


	4. Dick Grayson, pt 4

Dinner and dancing, followed by a walk at the walk path on the beach in the moonlight. It was like one of those sappy rom-coms Iris would bore her with...

...but it was nice. 

Nicer than she thought it would be.

Her arm was looped with his as they walked. It was quiet but not...awkward, which was good because she couldn't think of a thing in the world to say and feared breaking this fragile....thing. 

Moment. 

Whatever this was.

Unfortunately it gave her time to think. She knew that their date was near it's end.

Was it still the rule to not kiss on the first date? Things had changed a lot in the rules and etiquette not like she had ever really focused on them in the past, only what Joe ad told her.

And he'd told her no kissing on first dates. Or hand-holding.

She was already past the hand-holding stage. Well past it if you consider how close they had been when they danced.

...would he kiss her? She wouldn't mind if he kissed her. He had a kissable mouth.

One problem though. 

She'd....never been kissed before. 

On the mouth.

Unless one counted that time in middle school, but it had been a hard, sloppy pressing of lips done by what ever his name was as a dare from his friend.

Iris told her it didn't count. And she believed her.

So. 

What would she do if he kissed her? 

They paused and she looked up at him, wondering if maybe he was going to kiss her. Tell her they had a nice time.

Oh this was nerve-racking---

There was a clicking sound, one both knew too terribly well.

A gun had been cocked.

Standing there was a man, his face scruffy and cap was pulled low over his eyes, casting them in shadow. 

He held out a hand. “Hand over the wallet and the jewelry and we all walk away.”

A mugging?! 

Now?!

Dick gently tucked her behind him, his coat falling open to reveal his sidearm. She took a couple steps back, his form hiding hers from the mugger who was now focused on that visible sidearm.

“You really don't want to do this, bud,” he warned.

She licked her lips and made a faint – and hopefully convincing – squeak of surprise and blurred away. Dick and the mugger spun to find her gone.

“---the hell?” Dick whispered.

“Shit, the Streak--” the mugger swore and opened fire in Dick's general direction.

For Dick Grayson he felt as though he had been teleported – one second he was standing there the next he was feet away. His stomach lurched in displeasure at the abrupt movement; it passed and he was running forward to his previous location to find the mugger on the ground, his hands secured behind him with his belt and swearing profusely.

“Carrie?!”

“Right here!” She was hurrying to him from the other direction, her once neatly styled hair in a disarray.

“...that was...?”

“Not a night in Central City without the Flash running around,” she giggled, nervously trying to fix her hair. “Great for the save, not so great for all the hard work Iris put in helping me with my hair though...”


	5. Dick Grayson, pt 5 - finale

He had walked her to her door. Joe would probably be very pleased by his manners. Though she felt a little embarrassed by her tiny little apartment in the poorer side of town. She did love it, even with its faults but...

She was blushing again, he noted and smiled down at her. This was the type of girl you didn't just tumble into bed with on the first date; he'd had plenty of those types of date. No, she was sweet and pretty and the type of a girl that a man wanted to bring home to meet his mother.

It was a damn shame she lived all the way in Central City...

He leaned in and he could see her eyes widen, her pupils dilate as she made a startled squeak. 

His lips were soft as they brushed the corner of her mouth. For Carrie, disappointment warred with relief. She...really didn't know what she'd have done if he'd kissed her properly. 

Probably have made a fool of herself.

Dick pulled back and smiled down at her. “I had a great night...”

“Even with the attempted mugging?” she asked wryly.

“I grew up in Gotham, that was nothing,” he chuckled. “Getting pulled around by the Flash though...was interesting.”

She giggled faintly. “Did you ever get rescued by that Batman in Gotham?”

“Yes, actually – when I was a kid,” he laughed and watched her eyes widen in interest.

“Really? That's so cool!” She grinned up at him. “You have a new story for your collection then!”

“You know...if you're ever in Bludhaven....we should do this again. Except the mugging part, I don't think the Flash would be around to help us out.”

“You never know! I've heard of Flash sighting all the way in Starling and even Coast City,” she replied with a faintly mysterious smile.

His eyebrow quirked up and he smiled back at her. “We also have some guardians of our own in Bludhaven. I'll tell you all about them if you visit.”

“Now you're just teasing me into coming by,” she giggled.

\---------

“So how was your date?” Tim asked over the speaker phone of Dick's cellphone.

He pulled the tie free. “It...was really good, actually. She doesn't read tabloids so...she didn't know a thing about me.”

“Really?” there was disbelief in Tim's voice and he could hear a grunt he recognized as Bruce being skeptical.

“Really. If she is capable of acting at the skill level required....well she missed her calling by going into forensics.”

“What's he name anyway?” Tim demanded and Dick could practically see him sitting at the massive Computer in the Batcave, fingers poised.

“Carrie Allen. She works for the CCPD.”

Sure enough, he heard the tapping on the keyboard.

“Huh.” 

Dick glanced at his phone in curiosity. “What?”

“You know she got struck by lightning the night of the particle accelerator explosion? And was in a coma for nine months?”

He paused in stripping off his shirt. “No. She didn't mention that.”

“Did she mention her father's in jail for murdering her mother?”

“That she did mention. Also told me she saw the real killer, but didn't go into detail.”

“Interesting thing to mention on a date,” Bruce rumbled.

“Only because...I mentioned my parents. We've agreed I'll punch Eddie and she smacks Iris.”

There was a snort of laughter he recognized as Tim.

“She...was very nice. Genuine. And totally the girl I'd bring home to meet Alfred and the rest of you, if I thought you'd not scare the hell out of her. She's the....well she's the marrying kind.”

There was a skeptical hum that he recognized as Bruce.

“Keep it up, old man, and I'll set you up on a date with her!” Dick snorted.

“....I would pay to see that,” Tim said.

“Don't tempt me. Though maybe not here in Central City – I doubt Bruce'd appreciate getting hauled around by the Flash if you were nearly mugged like Carrie and I.”

“The Flash?” 

“That's apparently the Red Streak's official name now, Tim. Apparently, Iris runs the main blog about him...or her.”

“Her?” Bruce's voice was sharp. “I know there is an opinion poll on it concerning the gender--”

“Mm. Its just a thought.” Dick replied as he undressed. “...nine months in the coma, right?”

“Right...” 

“You think its the girl.” Bruce stated.

“Maybe. Its something to look into.”

“Do you think she is a threat?”

He rolled his eyes at Bruce, even though the other couldn't see it. “No. She seems...harmless. And every article on that blog mentions the Flash saving people. If it is her...then she might be like us. Just...at super-speed. With giggles. And blushing...”

Oh how cute she was when she blushed...

“..and really pretty blue eyes...”

“You got it bad!”

Dick blushed himself, clearing his throat. “I would not be disagreeable to another date or more with her.”

\------

“So who was the mystery man?” Cisco asked her.

Carrie blushed hotly. “A police officer from Bludhaven named Dick Grayson.”

She stared in concern when Cisco choked on the bite of Twizzler he'd been taking; Caitlin reached over and thumped him hard on the back. Freed from the possibility of choking, he scrambled over to one of the computers and tapped on the keyboard.

“Holy hell you're in the tabloids, Carrie!”

“What?!” She squeaked and peered over his shoulder.

The picture was grainy and taken through the window of the restaurant but yes, that was her, dancing with Dick.

“Multi-billionaire's adopted son spotted with mystery woman,” Caitlin read the headline.

“Oh my God,” she groaned, covering her brilliantly blushing face with her hands; she peeked through her fingers as he scrolled down the article – there were pictures of them sitting at the table and eating; one of her laughing at something he said; and even one of them walking towards the beach's path. “I didn't even notice anyone taking pictures!”

“Then we'll just work on your situational awareness, Ms Allen,” Dr Wells announced and she jumped in surprise.

“Gah!”

“Work on it quite a bit,” he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ideas for who she'll date next? I do plan for a date with Clark Kent after Iris gets her job at the newspaper so that's a bit down the line. Mind you itdoesn't have to be an actual date - she could just run into someone during her day or on the job. :3


End file.
